Arabella 'Bella' Hyna Blumiare
Bella is a half human of reality and half toon that is a subsitute member of the Protectors force. Apperance Her general apperance is that she is petite, making her look boyish in a cute way, long brown blonde hair tied in a ponytail, fair skinned and have brown eyes. Her outfit is comprised of a black shirt with a green chunnin vest over it, green comofloge pants, brown combat boots, and a omytrix on her right wrist. During the events of 'PF the Shell' when she removed her omytrix with Skurd merged in her bloodstream her appearance changes that she has on a version of Lapis Lazuils dress, her skin turns a light green like skurds and her hair grows longer and has green streaks and Skurds antenne and the omytrix symbol on her back. Personality Kind, open minded, loves to see people happy and smile, Bella is happy and carring to her freinds and anyone she meets. However at times it is a facade to hide her inner hatred for herself for being a hybrid and the guilt she feels for her toon freinds for making them have real human blood in them from merging with her and remorse for leaving her world for the cartoon world. History Powers and ablitys Transformation/Cartoon shapeshifting: Bella is a master shapeshifter that allows her transform into her favorite cartoon characters and be able to use there skills and ablitys. That is due to being fused with a lot of her favorite cartoons bodys and souls that unfortunally made her body unstable, which is why she has the omytrix on. Her shapeshifting is so great that she can even due underneeth shapeshifting where she looks like her self but underneeth she is still a cartoon character. Fast healing: due to being half toon, Bella heals really fast and can reattach or grow her limbs if they are sliced off. Cartoon Empathy: '''due to having aspburgers in the human world and naturally being open minded and willing to be freinds with both Heros and villians, it gave her a level of empathy that allows her to calm and conect with cartoons, however its the strongest in her cartoon freinds. '''Cartoon possiblity: a power only she has and controls that allows her to use her toon and Fanfiction knowledge and apply any new skills on her toon freinds to use and create new skills or possiblitys for herself and her toon freinds. Toon physics: '''the universal cartoon power that allows Bella to do many things, so long as its funny, from surviving damage, to breaking the fourth wall, to escaping so long as something is funny. '''telikinises: '''bellas only non rpg spell that she can use naturally '''Slinboid Fairy Form: During the events of 'PF the shell' after her omytrix gets cracked and Bella merges with Skurd as she takes off her omytrix, she transforms into what is dubbed as a Slime fairy form (meaning Bellas body is adapted like slime) giving her only her transformation ablitys and flight * Transformation: Bella still maintains her shapeshifting ablitys, however her forms take a bit of a platlete swap change and for a while can only change based on how she is emotionally feeling (as well as at times create small weather/magic attacks) * slime wings: used in her 'slimboid fairy' form, like Lapis she can grow and form wings to fly in her human or transformed forms, her more heavyer forms (ex Gekko Moria and Franky or bulkhead) becomeing lighter when her wings are out. * Dream Telepathy with Skurd: When Bella is asleep or in a state of resting her eyes for a nap, Bella can talk to Skurd who mind is in Bellas mind Trivia * Unlike the other members of Team R.E.A.L, she hasnt lost any emotions due to her nightmare form forming from within her body Gallary Bella by detective88-d83g5nh.png|Bella in one of her outfits Category:Protectors Force members